


春月柳——莫绮罗|叶濯

by lemondropme



Series: 仙人抚我顶 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemondropme/pseuds/lemondropme
Summary: 心性如冰雪，功德盖九州的佛修美人，被杀孽深重，无良又好色的魔宗大佬吃干抹净的故事妖女X圣僧
Series: 仙人抚我顶 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968301





	1. Chapter 1

轻鸿魔君莫绮罗，生父是中州四大宗门昆仑派的天之骄子，逢君剑莫成峤。生母桃源境掌门花秀宁。花秀宁曾是常驻五十州风月榜的头条人物，跟逢君剑尊，和栩然道君之间的三角恋，是整个五十州长盛不衰，津津乐道的绯闻轶事。

莫绮罗长姐花令仪，是中州璇玑阁的老板，这位景棠真君不好长生路，就好金银俗物，有的是身价人脉。

莫绮罗堂弟花千树，是南陆五岳剑宗晖阳境第一人，一把雪霁剑，在韫玉峰会上扬名天下。

莫绮罗幼弟花辞镜，是神出鬼没恶名在外的般若真君，这位修的是欢喜禅，做的是恶鬼的勾当，效力于做人命买卖的生死门，又因有断袖分桃龙阳之好，是个最爱采草的恶贼，往往把那名门修士，良家公子，骗的芳心暗许，玩够了先奸后辱，堪称极尽淫邪之辈。

莫绮罗“不负众望”，堪称有其母必有其女，很好的继承了母亲总览天下英雄的风流滥情，在五十州招惹的桃花债也是数不清的。

若说她姐姐花令仪图的是醒掌天下权，那这做妹妹的，图的却是醉卧美人膝。

生平最好豪奢美人，是个一意喜欢名花烈酒的主儿，都说她“玩的是梁园月，饮的是东京酒，赏的是洛阳花，攀的是章台柳，则除是阎王亲自唤，神鬼自来勾，三魂归地府，七魄丧冥幽。天那，那其间才不向烟花路儿上走。”

而叶濯则跟她完全相反，“濯濯如春月柳，滟滟如出水芙蓉”，当得起人如其名四个字，虽有美姿仪，人多爱悦，却是一心苦修，清心寡欲。

兼之他出身佛宗兰棹寺，童年时代，雪侮霜欺香益烈，曾被流民乞儿之辈凌辱，清如佛尊在外布施，观其有灵根慧相，将他带回兰棹寺贴身教养，养成了这以德报怨，难得知世故而不世故的心性。

清如佛尊后来也夸他，是虽历千帆事，仍怀赤子心，最是难得。

叶濯修普曜心经，度无涅海，蒙佛宗赐下莲花偈。本命法宝玉瓶琼枝。是修水、木灵气，极洁极净的一个孩子。琼枝是用来做治愈系法术居多，但也不是不能攻击，只是一般人不至于去攻击佛修，毕竟谁能保证将来不需要医生救治呢？何况也有杀孽要度，杀佛修背负的诅咒和杀孽更重，杀死功德越高的佛修，背负的更重，会影响天雷的。

佛修是最好度过雷劫的一类修士。

佛修剃发并不是强求的，每个宗门不同，佛修里也有很多是要结缘的，所以没法真的斩情欲，三千烦恼丝，想剃就剃发，不想剃发就留着，很随意。

叶濯完全是被莫绮罗坑蒙拐骗哄上床的，当时他接了宗门任务，寻找魂灯微弱的同门师弟，最终被搞成了以身相替。

杀孽深重的莫绮罗，晋身腾云境和晖阳境的两次天劫，让她深刻意识到天雷对邪修是真实的不待见，次次玩命劈，使得她面临九死一生的惨烈，所以寻找机缘，找佛修渡化。

又因为她功法的特殊性，要渡化杀孽，必须行交合双修之事，其实莫绮罗一早就挑中了叶濯，这位佛修美人，不管是功德、心性还是单纯看脸，都足够符合她的品味。引他同门师弟入局，不过是早就给叶濯下好的一个套，算准了他的不忍，等着他步步踏入陷阱踩着诱饵，自己送上门来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 叶濯的本命法宝玉瓶琼枝：
> 
> 瓶内供莲花灯，每次修行的莲花灯，照别人，也照自身


	2. Chapter 2

叶濯一出生就是弃婴，吃着百家饭，被乞儿和游妓的一点好生之德养大，小小年纪就见识了人情冷暖，当时寻找突破契机，游历凡间磨练心性的清如真君，见他资质不俗，粗头乱服不掩骨相之美，是个极端正伶俐的，生了怜惜之意，将他带回了兰棹寺。

佛宗与其他宗门不同，对凡人多有照拂，对有心向道又能开灵窍的孩子，是来者不拒的。所以宗门里不少都是没有凡间父母的孤儿，宗门给了他们新生，教导他们修炼，相应的，这些修士对宗门的感激和归属感都更强。

叶濯虽然小时候受了人间冷暖，却并没有长成黑暗阴郁的性格，他是师傅带回来的最小的孩子，清如真君的关门小弟子，不单有如师胜母的照顾教导，还有上头三个师兄一个师姐的疼爱陪伴。

大师兄叶修年纪入门最早，叶濯被师傅带回来的时候，叶修已是琴心境的修士，符阵丹器无一不精，兰棹寺腾云境下第一人。他不喜拘束，也不把佛修许多清规戒律放在心上，离宗后在北陆九曜宗扎下根来。

但因为大师兄的关系，叶濯从不觉得魔修是坏人。"我们只是修炼上走了不同的路，天道没有偏见，是海纳百川的，人品的好坏也不该被修炼法门决定。"这是他从小就坚信的事情。

二师兄叶阑也是个佛修里的异数，佛修素来不好武斗，喜欢"坐下来好好谈"一个皆大欢喜，也讲究一个正大光明。叶阑却独好暗器机关，于这些不被正道人士看好的"奇技淫巧"上情有独钟。

三师兄叶澹是个剑修，是个看似端方的君子如玉，只是佛门清净地，却招惹了许多风流债，且对男女都无忌，引起的一连串八卦也常年占据兰棹寺的绯闻头条，让师父听了就头疼。

四师姐叶曦倒是极沉稳的性格，颇受后辈敬重，宗门人情世故上下打点都仰赖于她。她上头孝敬师傅，下头教养后辈，平时还要挂念不着调的三个师兄，是清如峰里难得一个周全靠谱人。

叶濯一直以来，也算是清如峰唯二拿得出手的徒弟，他资质好，也专心修炼从不被外物所扰，说凡人都偏爱老来子，清如真君也是最疼这个小弟子。

哪里知道他领了这么个宗门任务后，就掉入大坑接连破禁。直到某一日回来，原本闭合的灵台已经晕染开来，同阶以上的修士，任凭谁都能看出这是元阳已失的样子。

从来只穿宗门法袍的人，换上了明州修士应季时兴的衣裳，虽然还是清淡素雅的打扮，但衣裳配饰确都流露出"士为悦己者容"的架势。原本叶濯在宗门期间，不是在筠溪阁修炼，就是在传道堂给后辈修士讲法，却开始神龙见首不见尾，传讯符要飞老远，才得到"在外有事，不必担心"的回应。有时候莫名其妙消失好些日子，再若无其事的返回宗门，好几次还是入夜了下山去，搞得守门弟子都心照不宣相视而笑。

这些事情在有心人眼里自然被放大来看，叶濯一直就是明州男神级别的人物，关注他动向的修士从来不少，爱慕者更不知道凡几，一时之间这名草有主，不知被谁采摘了的消息，就传的众人皆知。

八卦的叶澹也有好几次撞到叶濯回来，都是看到他一脸疲惫，也开着玩笑的语气调侃："谁这么能耐，把小师弟累成这样？"，"我说你这个意中人，也太不懂得怜香惜玉了"，"师弟什么时候口风这样严实，连我们自家人也瞒着"，这样的浑话。

叶濯每每面上飞红，叶澹也就从未认真。

直到他撞到叶濯在灵泉边调养，脸色苍白，运转功法的样子。

修行普曜心经的叶濯，也只有水、木灵气，都本是清冽沉静的灵气，这会儿却夹杂着暴虐之气，那样金戈铁马的峥嵘是从来不会在叶濯身上出现的，更不谈凌烈的杀意。

"你这是，在替人渡化杀孽？"叶澹这才反应过来。而且对方只怕修的还是风月功法，需要用合欢的法子来，和普曜心经融合，游走到各自筋脉。叶澹的功德圣光渡化了对方，留给自己的，却得到了那样血腥的"回报"。


	3. Chapter 3

叶濯虽然名满明州，但世人都道他志向高洁，纵然有思慕之心，也是正儿八经的追求，求爱不成也是坦然磊落放手。哪里见过莫绮罗这样的风月里惯撞的。

佛修也不少有修欢喜禅结缘的，他自家三师兄更屡屡带人回来野合，明州虽然风气较为保守，但窃玉传香也不是什么罕事。

修士重神而轻欲，叶濯修炼至金丹，也是始终灵台闭合圆满，叶濯对于这些云雨事，都属于心中洞明，却从没想着自己尝试。

他在师长宗门体会过家人的亲情，在同门师兄姊体会过友情，却从没在任何人身上体会过爱情。

而莫绮罗给他的，甚至不能算爱情。

在爱情的启蒙之前，是对方不加遮掩的功利和野心，以及平铺直叙的欲望。

兰棹寺是当然不可能让她去的，两人约在雪溪城的一处院落，那是莫绮罗特意置办下的产业，据说属于中州璇玑阁。

他用莫绮罗传讯给的禁制符打开阵法，一路畅通无阻，洞府主人清浅含笑的传音在耳边响起：“我在后院，你从穿廊过来。”一面以神识穿花疏叶，指引前路。

说是在后院，但没想到后院竹林云雾之间，却是一泉兰汤，莫绮罗早解了衣裳，笑盈盈在水中看他，叶濯毫无防备看到她垂到锁骨上沾湿的长发，无所适从的下意识偏过头去，根本不用这温泉氤氲的水气，他已经满面飞红。

莫绮罗被这样可爱的反应逗笑了，抬手指向水面上的酒壶示意：“这酌流霞是我新得的，一人饮来未免无趣，凌云公子既然来的早，就一起喝吧？”她偏偏头，一缕灵气轻轻碰了他法袍的腰带：“你下来啊。”

“啊？”叶濯愣在原地：“为什么要我……下来。”

“听说你们筠溪阁有疗伤圣泉，这里虽然比不得，勉强也算雪溪山泉引来的水，或许能让你好受些？”莫绮罗倒是很耐心解释：“我的功法霸道，你又是元阳之身，怕是要让你受苦了。”

不管怎么样也算是好意，但是在水里做那样的事，即使是私人洞府，却也是露天之下，不比绣帐朱户里的幽暗。越是光明之处，许多情态更无法隐藏。少年人初识情欲的迷茫和懵懂，都在她面前无所遁形。

叶濯能感觉到莫绮罗是非常温柔的，她是风月中的老手，深谙其道，却并没有刻意戏弄，全程顾虑他的感受，等他的身体足够意动了，才试探的运转功法，看到他对暴虐的灵气隐忍难挨，星眼朦胧，眉峰微皱的样子，也就立时收力，过程中更不时询问他的感受，显见是极为克制的。

“你不要怕。”莫绮罗轻轻吻在他的眉间，叶濯不敢直视她，倏得闭上眼，那缠绵轻吻，便流连在眼睫之上：“受不住只管和我说，总是我委屈你。”

轻解薄罗裳，共试兰汤，双双戏水学鸳鸯。水底辘卢声不断，浪暖桃香。 

春兴太颠狂，不顾残妆，红莲双瓣映波光。最是消魂时候也，露湿花房。 

那些听闻过的魔修在床第间的“癖好”都没有发生，莫绮罗极尽温柔体贴，顾虑着他的元阳，甚至都没有太过运转功法，普曜心经对于向春生的接纳度，也高的超乎期待。佛修这一门“损人不利己”的功法，倒是确实便宜了她。

叶濯在寝榻之上醒来，满室兰香里，莫绮罗就坐在他身旁，垂首翻弄玉简，薄纩襦衫上雕绣着洒脱大方的实地花，广袖拂过他鼻翼，有些微的痒。

察觉到身边灵气的波动，那人放下玉简笑着回头：“你醒了？先吃点东西？”

不待应答，已从果盘拈一瓣新橙来喂他，并刀寒映素手，流连唇齿之间，沆瀣含酸，金罂裹玉，簌簌吴盐轻点。

雪霁羹、傍林鲜、蟠桃饭……桌上准备好的，也都是他爱吃的素菜。叶濯从没告诉过她这些，但是莫绮罗却对他饮食爱好了如指掌，显然是“做过功课”的。

他想问问，你是不是对有过肌肤之亲的人，都周全温存。还是只对我一人这样好？

他很小的时候就懂得，这世上从没有无缘无故的善意，那么是作为佛修的元阳真的对她颇有裨益吧，也不枉她布局良久。本来只是交易的关系，却被蒙上了一层薄纱，变得风流旖旎起来。

“我还没逛过明州呢，正值春市，凌云公子不一尽地主之谊？”


End file.
